


Warmth

by thewishingdragon



Series: Word of the Day Stories [8]
Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Fluff, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 19:58:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13818375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewishingdragon/pseuds/thewishingdragon
Summary: This is pretty short, but I figure, "Quality over Quantity," right?Enjoy!





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> This is pretty short, but I figure, "Quality over Quantity," right?
> 
> Enjoy!

The first thing Veronica was aware of when she woke up was the pair of arms wrapped tight around her waist and the body pressed close against her side.

Part of her wanted to go back to sleep, to sink back into the blankets and drift off into her dreams again. The rest of her, however, was uncomfortably warm beneath the comforter. She snorted a bit at the irony of that thought before carefully disentangling herself from the arms that still had a hold on her, only to be harshly pulled back almost immediately.

“You’re not going anywhere,” Heather muttered, face scrunched up in displeasure, “If you leave this fucking bed you’re taking me with you.”

Veronica laughed. “Really, Carina? I’m too hot, I need to get up.”

“Fuck that.” Heather pressed her face into Veronica’s shoulder. “You’re like a human space heater. It’s too cold to get out of bed.”

“Dolcezza, please, it’s uncomfortable. I just need to get out of bed for a few minutes and then I can come right back.”

Heather huffed. “But then the bed’s gonna be cold!”

Veronica chuckled. “Well, once I come back to bed, we can cuddle until you’re warm again. How’s that sound?”

“Ugh,  _ fine, _ but you’d better get your ass back here as soon as you’re comfortable,” Heather said, reluctantly loosening her hold on Veronica’s waist.

Veronica laughed. “I can’t believe you call  _ me _ a koala.” She pressed a soft kiss to Heather’s cheek before getting up. “I’ll be quick, I promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment if you want! I love getting feedback! Also feel free to send me an ask or a prompt on my tumblr at shanes-scribbles!


End file.
